In the prior art, electromagnetic contact devices comprising a contactor holder which moves a mounted movable contactor according to displacement of a movable core comprised by an electromagnet for operation, and which is housed in a contact device body together with the electromagnet for operation, are known in which the contact device body of the electromagnetic contact device, that is, the case forming the outer contour of the electromagnetic contact device, comprises a lower case portion and an upper case portion.
The lower case portion is provided to house the electromagnet for operation. The upper case portion is positioned to be engaged with the lower case portion while stacked on the lower case portion, and houses the contactor holder in a state of guidance and support while enabling sliding motion in the left-right direction. And, such an upper case portion generally houses the contactor holder in a state of insertion from the lower (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S64-48339
However, in an electromagnetic contact device such as described above, because the upper case constructed by the case that is the contact device body houses the contactor holder in a state of insertion from the lower, there have been the following problems.
When an electromagnetic contact device is assembled, an electromagnet for operation is inserted into a lower case portion from above, and by this means the lower case portion houses the magnet for operation in a state of insertion from above. Thereafter, an upper case portion is engaged with the lower case portion so as to be stacked on the lower case portion accommodating the electromagnet for operation in a state of insertion from above; but because the upper case portion houses a contactor holder in a state of insertion from the lower, the upper case portion is temporarily inverted and put into an inverted orientation, the contactor holder is advanced and caused to be housed, and after again inverting, the upper case portion is caused to be engaged with the lower case portion. That is, in assembly of the electromagnetic contact device, a process of inverting the upper case portion is necessary, and consequently the assembly process is complex.